Star Trek: Voyager UNION
by T. Cummins
Summary: A marriage aboard Voyager. Or is it?


"Union"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount)  
  
  
With the entire compliment of humanoids aboard Voyager looking on, the wedding slowly progressed. The   
holodeck had been transformed into a grand 16th century English cathedral. Its beautiful spires and   
columns stretched high above into the dim lighting of the majestic vaulted ceiling. Rows of intricate stained   
glass windows lined the outer walls and admitted the only illumination from the artificial sunlight outside.   
Intricately carved wooden pews bordered the plush royal blue carpet that had been rolled down the length   
of the hall. A soft but powerful holographic symphony played from the balconies above, helping to create   
an atmosphere of grandeur and spectacle. At the head of the aisle The Doctor proudly stood upon the dais,   
quietly presiding over the event. He wore a wide grin and slowly surveyed the room while he joined the   
gathering in waiting for the bride to be. To the right of the Doctor Chakotay stood dressed in a formal   
tuxedo and tails. A nervous fidget seemed to have taken control of his body. He swayed slightly back and   
forth and occasionally shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His attention was firmly focused on the   
grand double doors at the rear of the hall. Tom Paris was similarly dressed and casually stood next to the   
groom. He placed a reassuring hand on Chakotay's shoulder as a gesture of friendship and to help calm the   
former commander.   
  
During the ceremony, Voyager's bridge was completely populated by holograms. Years earlier, based on   
the success with the Doctor, B'Elanna and Harry Kim had programmed an entire backup crew to assist in   
emergencies. As time passed and demand increased, the holograms gained more and more acceptance until   
they became the ever vigilant, full time guardians of the ship. This unforeseen turn of events prompted   
most of the living personnel to resign their active duty status. With their Star Fleet obligations suspended,   
many of the officers and crewmen decided to settle down and create families. This was only the latest in a   
long line of wedding ceremonies the new holographic captain had performed and might not be the last.  
  
When Kathryn Janeway emerged from her quarters, her heart was pounding. She had spent the morning   
preparing for what quite possibly would be the happiest day of her life. Her hair rolled down to her   
shoulders in soft auburn curls that complimented her white satin wedding dress. Before she had covered   
more than a few steps she was forced to gather up the long lace train that flowed down behind her. The   
holodeck was not far away but she was convinced her dress would tangle and send her crashing headlong   
into the deck. Moments later she stood at the doorway of the cathedral. The music suddenly stopped and all   
eyes turned toward her. As if transported in a mystical haze Janeway suddenly found herself standing next   
to Chakotay. They shared wide smiles and then turned to the Doctor. The artificial captain dazzled the   
assembly with his articulate and moving oration. The happy couple exchanged rings and declared their   
everlasting love for each other. The Doctor gleefully pronounced them husband and wife and invited   
Chakotay to kiss his new bride. For long moments they both stared longingly into each other's eyes,   
savoring the moment of their glorious union. Chakotay then reached out and pulled Kathryn into his   
embrace and they pressed their lips together in a display of passion and love that drew tears from all in   
attendance. "NO! Noooooooooooooooo.."  
  
Harry Kim's voice still echoed in the room as he jerked up in bed from a troubled dream. He cursed to   
himself in the darkness of his bedroom and dropped his head into his hands. His companion rolled over and   
called for the lights. "Harry, is it the dream again?" Kim sat for a moment collecting himself, then relaxed a   
bit and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't understand why I dream the same thing over and over." He   
paused a moment and placed his hand on her hip. "I'm so thankful you are here with me. I know this is   
foolish." Kathryn Janeway sat up and pulled the covers over her exposed body. "I love you Harry. You   
know that. We don't pull a duty shift for hours. Let's go back to sleep." Harry smiled, leaned over, and   
wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kathryn. I always have and I always will." They both settled   
down under the blankets of Harry's bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
End.   



End file.
